Outou Chokushi
Outou Chokushi (清子・桜桃, Chokushi Outou) is the former head of the Chokushi Clan. In actuality, she died a good thousand years ago, however, due to her skill in Kidō, she managed to seal a portion of herself within a book. As such, this portion can interact with the world much like the original Outou, and possesses her memories and power. While she may not look it, she is Kiyoko Chokushi's mother. Appearance The fragment of soul that is Outou is stored inside a book. The aforementioned book is dark blue colored with golden bordering on the front cover with a big green gem in the center. In her physical form, she resembles a little girl with very light blond hair worn in curled pigtails with long bangs curling out in both directions, and side parts that are chest in length curling inward. She has wide blue-eyes and fair skin. She as purple and blue, butterfly like wings, while her hat has blue headphone like pieces over her ears. She wears a purple dress with a small green tie, spiked ruffle lining, and golden marks along the edges. She also has white knee-highs and purple shoes. Personality and Traits Outou, despite being thousands of years old, most certainly acts her age. She's definitely a laid-back, jovial and eccentric woman, though from time to time, she reveals a deceptively cunning style to her. She's mostly care-free, though she can be rather deadpan and sarcastic if the situation calls for it. Usually acting as if she were as high as a kite on her own ego, Outou always speaks boastfully of herself and refers to herself as "great" and other majestic words. In addition, she's most definitely a kind woman; caring for each and every one of her clan members as if they were her children. She's shown time and time again that she will do anything it takes to ensure that they are out of harms' way, including blackmail and order assassinations. History Synopsis *In Which Characters Return Powers and Abilities Teleportation: Outou possesses a form of Teleportation. She is capable of dematerializing herself from one place and re-materializing herself a distance away. She breaks down his body into multiple blue orbs and reassembles herself. Zanpakutō Koikawa (恋河, "Oceans of Love"): Outou's Zanpakutō is sealed in an average katana. Shikai: Released by the command Lose Heart (がっかり gakkari), Koikawa takes the form of a sinister-looking and wickedly curved scimitar with two rings attached to the tip of the blade. There is a ring with a crescent at the end of its hilt. Shikai Special Ability: Koikawa's ability lies in the manipulation of water. It should be noted, to Outou, the water around her is similar to an extension of her body as in she possesses the ability to manipulate its movements and structure, subjugating it to her will. In many cases, she is able to nullify and prevent any water, ice, or fog-manipulation abilities, or turn said abilities into her own. *'Water Pressure Manipulation': With Koikawa, Outou is able to have absolute command over water molecules to make water 'solid'; this is done by spreading her spiritual energy out and injecting it into the water, acting as a 'stabilizer' of sorts to transform the liquid into a solid. This is most useful whenever Outou utilizes water to splash above her foe; utilizing water pressure manipulation to transform the crashing water to enable it to grasp other objects or cut through without simply splashing down angrily; Outou's absolute limit on this ability is to make the water cleave through seki-sekki, and by pointing Koikawa into a patch of water while she is standing into it, it enables her to completely evade sinking in water, allowing herto walk on water with relative ease. *'Water Temperature Manipulation': By thrusting Koikawa in any body of water, Outou infuses the water with her spiritual energy; interacting with a foreign substance, the spiritual energy causes the water to shift between any of the triad of physical states -liquid, solid, and gas- at will. This ability can also apply to the water she herself generates. Keeping this in mind, this allows Outou to superheat and boil water and other liquids with relative ease. This ability grants her ice, steam, and fog manipulation, which are described in more detail below. *'Dehydration': Plunging Koikawa into a body of water or her foe, she sends spiritual energy coursing down the weapon, which synergizes with the water manipulation to drain the water from the struck object. There, Koikawa absorbs the water, giving Outou two choices; to leave it to waste or atomize it which completely destroys the water. However, she has shown she is able to use the absorbed water to augment her water-based attacks drastically. After this process is finished, the target usually shrivels and turns to dust. *'Viscosity Control': Viscosity control is the the capability to psychically control and manipulate the volume and thickness of liquids. With this ability, Outou is able to thicken water to allow flotation. This ability can also be used to thicken liquids into a thick glue to prevent escape or to cause the rain drops generated by Koikawa's rain manipulation to contain the force and impact of large icicles. This ability enables Outou to trap foes underwater in order to be rendered in suspended animation. Relationships Trivia Category:EverlastingDarkness5000 Category:Characters Category:Kido Corps Category:Shinigami Category:Chokushi Clan Category:Original Characters Category:Female